Life Happens
by Tyefr78
Summary: Ty is coming home late, as soon as he's about to leave the sub station he sees Tinka... crying. What can Ty do to help? Ty/Tinka
1. Chapter 1

**Life Happens**

_ What always happens. Life._

_ - Summer Finn, 500 Days of Summer_

**Chapter 1**

Ty walked home, it was frigid night out. He could feel the wind pressing against his back pushing him where he needed to go, the small fleece jacket he was wore was barely enough to keep him from freezing. His walk was fast, he needed to get to the subway stop before he got in trouble for being late again this week.

Sometimes Ty wished he was his sister Rocky, she was the talented one who was dancing on Shake-It Up Chicago (even if he had been the one who taught her how to dance), the one who was the golden child, the one who his parents preferred. They were different on so many levels, he loved her, but he couldn't help but think at times what it would be like if she was never there. Maybe then he would have been the golden child, the one his parents adored.

It was empty except for the few people getting home from work late. An old man sat by the doors, his chin against his chest with his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyelids were shut as he rested. In the corner was a young lady with a winter coat over her work apron, she sat with her hair tied up and clutching her purse as she stared out the window at the flashing cars. The only sounds made on the subway came from a man, just a bit older than Ty, listening to his music at a deafening volume. Everyone was seated, Ty preferred to stand, he wanted to keep the blood flowing before he had to he get off and head out into the cold night.

His stop was last, he stepped off onto the concrete platform, rubbing his hand together to keep warm before shoving them back into his jacket pockets. He turned to leave the station, but not before noticing Tinka sitting on a bench on the platform.

She was wearing her usual puffy, bright, multicolored neon jacket which showed, underneath, her purple dress which had green trim. Her hair was down, covering her face.

"Hey Tinka." Ty said walking over to her with a small smile on his face. She looked up at.

" Hi Ty." She said trying to hold something back. Her face was was wet and her eyes were red and puffy. Tinka held down tears trying not to show how upset she was, especially in front of Ty.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You wouldn't be crying if it wasn't nothing." He sat down on the frozen bench. She sniffled.

"Really, it's not a big deal. Just forget about it" Ty gave her a look.

"Yes it is. Tinka, c'mon, you can trust me, we've known each other since first grade." He moved closer to her, looking into her watery, hazel eyes. She sighed, reluctant to tell him.

"Alright, I was supposed to be on a date with Wade but he stood me up." Tears rolled down her cheeks, becoming colder and colder. Tinka tried to wipe them away, hoping he would just ignore them. He put his arm around her as she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, silently sobbing by now. They sat in the cold wind blowing against them.

"That guy was a jerk." Ty said quietly looking down at her. She looked up. "And he doesn't deserve anyone as amazing as you." Tinka sat up rubbing her eyes to look at him, he had her attention. "You have this great smile and this great hair, how could anyone not like that about you?" She just went back to laying her head on his shoulder and having his arm around her. They continued to sit there in silence on that cold November night.

After what seemed like a half-hour or so Tinka said "Will you walk me home?" She sat up, looking at him.

"Yeah, I will." a small smile appearing across his lips. They stood up and left.

_**So this is just a story I've had on my mind lately about Ty and Tinka. I will make it a full story if i get enough reviews from people so please R&R. All rights go to Disney, blah, blah, blah. Hopefully you enjoyed since this was my first Fanfiction. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_How did it get so late so soon?_

_- Theodor Seuss Geisel (Dr. Seuss)_

It was past 11 by the time they reached Tinka's apartment. They stood in silence not quite sure what to do. Ty stood looking down at the ground, rocking on his feet with hands in his pockets, it was funny, he had never been this shy around her before, he was usually the suave one. Tinka held her clutch as she looked down to see what Ty was staring at.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked him. He looked up at her trying to regain his composure as the suave one. It was late, he knew he needed to get home, but he couldn't leave her, not after having a bad night.

"Sure." Tinka took her keys out of her clutch to let them in. It was dark until she turned a switch by the door on which allowed for him to see her place. "Would you like some tea?" She said to him as she threw her coat on a hook and walked over to the kitchen to get a kettle out from a cabinet.

"I'd love a cup." Ty didn't really mean it, but he couldn't hurt her feelings, especially when she needed someone to care after Wade had been a jerk to do that to her. He took his jacket off and put it on the hook next to hers.

"The water's boiling. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go change out of this, my feet are killing me and right now all I'd like to do is get out of this dress." She said peeking her head around the corner.

"Not at all, go ahead." Ty stood where he was admiring the fullness of the apartment. Small chandeliers all over the place, little trinkets and such spread out on tables and the floor, the wallpaper with its own design, giving each room its own style. Even the furniture had their own personality, silver giving off the happiness it wanted, the gold showing itself off. Intricate carpets lay on the ground, and although Ty wasn't into this stuff he had to admit to himself that it suited Tinka's personality quite well.

The warmth had finally come back to him, his red flannel shirt also helped keep him nice and toasty. He walked over to a silver couch to sit. Tinka came back in wearing a white night gown that went down to her knees with long, puffy sleeves, something that he had not expected her to be wearing. Her hair was cascading down past her shoulders to a little below her breasts, her eyes had a sparkle in them, her lips full and her cheeks rosy. She was gorgeous. Ty could see how small, how fragile of a person she truly was. He stood up and went over to help carry in the tray with the tea.

It was set down on the gold-painted coffee table which had a glass top. Two cups and a kettle were placed neatly on it, they were white with a black band at the top going around which had gold on it. Ty stood with his hands in the back pockets of his black skinny jeans, leaning a little bit back on his left leg. Tinka was on the other end of the table fiddling with her hands, they had reached that awkward spot again.

"So what kind of tea is it?"

"It is camomile, it's Gunther and mine's favorite." The talking stopped once more. She had gone back to looking down and fiddling with her hands. Four seconds is the amount of time it takes to be considered an awkward silence, this was much longer.

"I was just wondering, but, uh, where's your brother and parents?" Tinka looked up, Ty hoped he hadn't asked something too personal. "Sorry, you don't have to answer, I get it if it's a personal thing." Smooth Ty, real smooth.

"No it's fine," she said as she moved to sit down, he went over to join her. "You see, Mama and Papa have gone to help Gunther in the old country and to work out some personal affairs with Grandpapa. They thought it would be best if I were stay here to continue my studies." She leaned forward to pick up her cup and took a sip.

It was at that moment that Ty began to pity the girl. Tinka was alone, no one was there to help her, no one was there to wish her good night or to talk to in the mornings when she ate breakfast, the only person there was her. Perhaps that was why she had become more fond of Rocky and Cece, that was why she had been be more open to everyone, because everyone else had gone.

She set the cup back down on the tray and continued to talk. "It's ok, they call every night and send me money. I do miss Gunther, though. We would always dance together and I would knit him goats and on the weekend we would bedazzle our clothes." She said excitedly before sighing only to realize she could no longer do those things with him.

Ty stood up and offered her his hand.

"I won't bedazzle, but I'll definitely dance." She accepted his offer standing up to join him.

"Wait, we need music." Tinka walked over to a small speaker by the door and turned it on to the blue jazz station. "There, now that's better."

They came together, his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck. Their feet moved to the rhythm of the drums and sax, swaying slowly with each other as their bodies became closer and closer. She laid her head down on his shoulder as he embraced her tighter.

"Y'know, this is like that date we had." he whispered softly to her.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it… a lot actually."

"Me too."

The song ended as the room fell quiet, they still continued to dance before making their way back over to the couch. They sat down, Tinka's entire body was stretched out on the couch with her head in Ty's lap. He stroked her smooth cheek and combed back her hair.

The tea was cooled, barely any of it had been touched. There was no moon shining in the windows, it was too foggy for that as the wind that had nearly freezed them began to calm them with its whispers. The room seemed darker than it had before.

"It's late, shouldn't you be getting home?" not that she wanted him to leave, she just didn't want him to get in trouble. Tinka turned to look up into his eyes. Ty knew he should, but what did it matter, he was already going to be scolded. Besides, he'd much rather be here then home, being with someone who would only see him for him and not him compared to Rocky.

"Not unless you want me to." She shook her head no. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

**_So yeah here's that. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for encouraging me to continue, I will continue to update and hopefully get a chapter up each weekend since I'm busy being a sophomore in high school stuff during the week. Please R&R so I will know how to improve my writing. Thanks again for the support._**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Time is a game played beautifully by children."_

_― Heraclitus, Fragments_

Rocky sat at the dinner table eating her bowl of crispy cornflake cereal in her bathrobe as she read the Saturday newspaper. It was quiet in the apartment since her parents were out, her brother shuffled out of his room to join her. Her eyes remained on the paper as she spoke.

"You got home late last night, where were you?" Another spoonful of cereal was brought to her mouth, Ty got a bowl out of the cabinet and joined her. He poured some milk and cereal into it. Should he tell her about Tinka? They were sort of friends, but it'd be weird to hear about Ty comforting her frenemy. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Who are you, the police? I was just running late. Stopped by Deuce's to play video games and lost track of time. How upset are mom and dad?"

"Very, no going anywhere after school except Shake-It Up Chicago."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Damn." Ty took ate a spoonful of his cereal. "Why aren't you with Cece?" Rocky put down her newspaper and started to become involved in the conversation her brother was trying create. She pushed around the small leftover crumbs that floated around in the milk.

"She's visiting her dad in Florida which means we don't get to hang out until Monday and I need to work on the new dance routine with her before our show." Her frustration showed with the milk flying out of the bowl stirring it furiously before calming down. Ty just stared at her, she always did this when she was unable to work on a dance with Cece. Rocky got up and went to her room.

Ty sat there in his orange shirt and plaid pants, he took out his slide phone, scrolling through texts, hoping Tinka would message him or something. Nope, nothing. Perhaps she was busy getting some school work done or she was still sleeping, they had been up quite late. He continued to munch, thoughts traveling through his head. He would have to wait until Monday.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Tinka stood at her locker taking out a tube of lipstick so she could reapply. Her hair was up in a braided bun helping to keep it off of her delicate face. Compared to everyone's dullness she stood out in her neon pink bedazzled shirt which had a vest over it with silver pants to help complete the overall look. On her locker door was a mirror, reflecting in it was Ty, she smiled at this.

He walked over to her.

"Sup?" Tinka continued to apply the lipstick before putting it away to look at him. She checked him out, he looked cute in his olive green pants, checkered blouse and black tie.

"Hello Ty." She sounded surprised, they rarely spoke to each at school, sure every now and then they would exchange words, but something about this seemed almost dangerous. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if your OK. So, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. We should not be talking, it could ruin my reputation as trendsetter for those who have none." Ty giggled, Tinka gave him a stern look with one eyebrow raised, he calmed himself down.

"It's just, look, you've been on my mind lately, alright? So I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"Ty, it was just a moment of weakness on my part, do not think that I actually like-like you." That small smile quickly disappeared from his face only to be replaced by glum expression. The bell rang as she started to walk past him until she got on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I've missed you, too." A warmth flooded his body as he remained chill on the outside watching the blonde strut down the hallway. It was good thing he'd get to see her after school at the studio.

"Alright everyone we're on in six minutes!" Gary shouted on the stage to the dancers. "Hey, these shoes do not match my shirt and I need more blush." The host ran off to go find the wardrobe people to correct these idiotic mistakes passing Tinka in a chair putting on some mascara. Ty walked by her; she put down the mascara and, grabbing by the wrist, dragged him off to some other part of the studio.

"What're you-" She pressed a finger to his lips, letting go of his wrist and crossing her arms. Her body rocked from side to side, her eyes flitted about; there were still too many people. Looking around there was a storage closet behind her which she opened and pulled Ty in with her.

It was dark inside, the two of them bumped into shelves knocking things down only to try and pick them up and knocking more items down. Ty struggled to find the lights, he felt something metal dangling down pulling on it to see a small, dim light turn on. He looked across to see Tinka fixing herself in the steampunk outfit for the show.

"So what're we doing in here?"

"I have to-" Gary called out telling everyone to get in place, Tinka thought she'd have more time to talk but all she could do was sigh. Putting her hand on his shoulder she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek then left. Ty walked out wondering what she had to say.

_**AN: Sorry about this late chapter. I've been busy with school work and other stuff. This one was just to show how the two are after that night and their growing relationship. There is more in store for you guys, unfortunately though I won't be able to put a chapter up each week like I had said. I promise that the next chapter will be better and hopefully longer. R&R and as always love the support.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_How ridiculous and how strange to be surprised at anything which happens in life"_

_-Marcus Aurelius, Meditations_

_What did she have to say?_ Ty wondered as he waited for their dance to finish so he could end the show. The music stopped with everyone posing which was Ty's cue to get on the stage. He jumped on making a nice smooth spin and bid farewell to the audience. An alarm rang telling everyone they were off-air, pushing through the others he tried to catch up with her before she went to change. Tinka heard a voice call out her name, she turned around to find the Blue boy.

They stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" Ty said quietly, moving closer to her.

"Um, it was-"

"Tinka, c'mon we have to change!" Cece called.

It was gone, that small intimacy between them had disappeared.

The European left telling Cece to shut up, as usual Ty was alone. Sure he had his family and friends, but there was no one to truly understand him. He'd have nice talks with Rocky, the thing about that was she didn't actually care. To some extent she did, but it was the kind that once it was over it was over, never to be said again. Maybe that's why he felt something with Tinka, she was alone.

Over the next few weeks the two of them would occasionally exchange glances and smiles. In the hallways when they were with friends they'd play it cool, giving a small wave with a grin hoping the other had seen. After school when they'd wait for the bus, a conversation would happen with only a few words exchanged.

Eventually Ty's grounding was over and he was free to roam the streets again not to be confined to the apartment. Ah, that sweet smell of freedom. He could finally hang with Deuce or chill out with his other pals. Whatever he wanted to do he could. Ty sauntered into Crusty's noticing the girls with menus in hand looking at the salads.

Now was his chance.

"So ladies, what're you up to on this fine day?" he said placing his hands on the back of Rocky's chair. She turned to look up at her big brother.

"We're getting salads as part of this new veggie diet that some cheerleaders told us about. Wanna join?" said the annoying red-head. Ty loved the girl but sometimes he just wanted to slap her for being such a bothersome thing. He looked at her as if to say "are you kidding me?"

"How am I, a man, supposed to be manly without any meat? You don't get muscles like these with some lame veggie diet." His arm was raised trying to show his muscles underneath his coat.

"Oh please, your arms are twigs compared to even a hashka." Tinka said. Everyone stared at her. "What? In my country it is a what you call a skeleton."

"Anyways," Ty continued on "Rocky, mom needs you at home"

"Why?"

"Something about that A- you got on your last chemistry test." Rocky started to panic. She put on her coat and left with Cece trailing alongside. Tinka got up only for Ty to catch her and ask that they sit down and talk. They sat across from one another. Tinka said "There wasn't really anything your mother needed to talk to Rocky about was there?"

"Nope." He said with a goofy grin on his face leaning forwards so his elbows were on the table. "So Tinka, you wanted to tell me something a few weeks ago?"

"Oh that, yes well, that was nothing. Don't worry your tiny little brain about it." She said waving her hand before settling back into her legs-crossed position. "I will tell you some other time."

If it was nothing to worry about then why had she dragged him into a closet back at the studio? Ty wanted to know oh-so-badly. Perhaps it was that she was moving back to the old country or maybe she was dying of cancer. The second one seemed a little far-fetched, but still. What was it?

"Um hey, y'know there's the Christmas/New Year's dance at school on Wednesday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He waited for her response. She chuckled.

"And why should I go with you?"

"Three reasons. I've got great hair," his hand was in his pocket as he took out a comb brush it to show how amazing it was. "I'm the guy best dancer there is," he got up and did a spin before holding his hand out to her and saying "And I can show you a good time." Tinka took his hand and stood up to him.

"Alrighty then, we have a deal." They shook on it.

"Maybe then you can tell me what it is you have to say, besides, you kind of owe me for helping get back on Shake-It Up."

* * *

She sat at home on the couch with her laptop out and sketchbook in hand, thinking of gorgeous dresses she could make before the dance. It was nice, a calm night with nothing to really do. Her drawings showed dresses with neons and patterns no one would ever dare to wear except her, layer upon layer of fabric but which dress would be the right one for the occasion. Ty would look amazing as he always did. Tinka went back to searching up designs on the web. Something popped up on her screen, it was Gunther trying to video chat with her. She clicked the "ANSWER" button.

"Hello Sister-twin!" he said ecstatically waving to her. Perfect, she could ask him for some advice on what to do. "How is time alone?"

"It's good, but I do miss you terribly. How are Mama and Papa?"

"They are in a fight with Grandpapa about who the throne goes to. He's ill. Mama and Papa are going to be here longer than expected. They send their love and hugs and goats and vronskaz."

"Oh, I hope he gets better. Gunther, I'm going to a dance and I was wondering what I should wear." Tinka held up her sketches to the camera for him to see. He eyed them carefully taking into account the amount of fluff, glitter, and design.

"Take the fluff from this dress and put here on this one. OK now take the sparkles here and voila. Gorgeous! It's late I must go now. Night Night. Vronskaz."

"Vronskaz." He hung up and it was back to quiet. She did miss her family, a lot. The way Gunther would come up behind her and surprise her with hugs or how Papa would sing with Mama before bed. She missed their food, the ones that had care in it, the food she made had sadness and boredom. At least she wouldn't be alone Wednesday, there'd be Ty dancing with her; showing her a good time.

The blonde girl leaned back into the couch closing her eyes for only a moment, visualizing herself in the dress with her family. She let out a sigh then turned off her laptop, put it back on the coffee table and went to bed.

* * *

Kids danced in a winter wonderland, snowflakes frozen in place above their heads with candy cane decorations all over the walls. In the corner was a Santa in a sleigh with gifts and teens getting their pictures taken, other corners had styrofoam snowmen smiling at the happy faces. Cookies had been shaped to look like bells and ornaments. It was going to be a fun night.

Tinka found him to the side of the floor talking to Deuce. He looked up and sauntered over leaving Deuce to go find Dina to dance with. Ty looked absolutely stunning in his white shirt and slacks, he definitely knew how to clean up. His hair was still the usual mess though, but he still looked cute especially with his usual goofy smile. He slid over to her, checking out the casual (for her anyways) red dress.

"You look nice tonight." Ty said.

"Thank you, so do you. I've been on that damn salad diet for a week just to fit this dull dress."

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"And for the record, I don't think you need a diet." He escorted her out to he middle of the floor where the other kids danced. Ty's hands swayed with her hips and Tinka's arms were wrapped around his neck. "I'll Be Home for Christmas" was playing, it was perfect for the evening. Just moving slowly to the music watching everyone else. The song started playing on her heartstrings though, she knew no one would be home for Christmas, at least not this year, maybe never again.

Tinka placed her head against Ty's chest, holding back the small sorrow in her heart. It's supposed to be a happy evening and that's what it's going to be. For once someone was there to hold her tight, to be there. Listening to his beating heart was the finest music there was. The song ended and Tinka brought her head up to look into Ty's eyes.

"Let's go get some punch." Taking her hand he led her over to the punch bowl and handed her a glass. Sipping from it she asked "Where are Cece and Rocky?" Not that she cared too much about them, or that she worried they'd see her with Ty. Deuce was here and he could just tell them.

"They couldn't find dates so instead they're at home watching the sappiest romance movies, y'know the ones where the guy or girl moves away and they try to maintain a long distance relationship, but it never works, yet in the end they somehow get back together."

Tinka just had to laugh at that, even she thought it was rather sad for those two.

After a couple hours at the dance the two left. She and Ty walked home as the snow fell covering their coats and hair in white. They took a detour through the park where Ty gathered a snowball and threw it at Tinka's back. She was not about to be defeated by Ty Blue, she gathered up some snow and threw it back, hitting him square in the chest. Laughs sounded in the air with snowballs flying everywhere.

"Alright, alright, alright." He laughed coming out from behind a tree with hands in the air. "I give up."

"I knew you would, no one beats me, especially you." she said triumphantly. "Oh, you're covered in snow." She brushed the white off of him as they continued their way home. His arm over her shoulder keeping her warm. Holiday lights decorated trees lighting the sidewalks. Decorations lined store windows with snowmen waving or reindeer standing and staring at them;Christmas carols could be heard from within shops.

"Where are we going?" Tinka asked looking behind her. "This is not the way to my home."

"I've got a surprise for you." Ty said opening unlocking the door to Crusty's. She followed him. The lights turned on, in the middle of the floor the tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides, in the center was a ping pong table with two paddles and a ball. "C'mon let's play."

They set their coats on a table. Tinka grabbed the red paddle and set up to serve. She said "Ready to lose again."

"Not this time."

"Really, do you not remember the last time we played?" She served, but this time he was ready and hit it right back only for her to hit back with him missing. "Point Tinka!"

The two of them stayed for hours, smiles on their face as they played. Each zinging the other when they would lose a match but neither one of them feeling bad about it. He showed off his moves to her like hitting it with his eyes closed while she did it under her leg. As it got late Ty brought her home.

They stood outside her door, their coats held in their arms.

"So I guess this is good-night." He said not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Should he kiss her? Or would that just make it awkward?

"Thank you, Ty."

"For what?"

"For showing me a good time like you promised."

"No problem." Even after that entire evening they weren't quite sure what to say or do when it reached the stage of good-bye. _Say something. _Ty thought. "Well, I have to go. Don't want to be grounded again." He turned to leave. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

Tinka got up on the balls of her feet wrapping her arms around his neck pushing her lips against his catching him by surprise. Ty dropped his coat to the ground near hers as he put his arms around her waist embracing her. A passion ran through them both as they shared themselves. Her tongue bumped into his then decided to get lost in it. They stood there, no longer lost about what they should do. Their bodies pressed, their mouths locked.

She broke away then looked at him giving him a peck on the cheek before hugging him. Her head on his shoulder with him holding her tight. She had to tell him. With a sigh she said "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

**_AN: Wow! OK then. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if you didn't but this is really just the tip of the iceberg. And I recommend that you listen to "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran when reading about the kiss because that's what felt was a perfect song to be playing at that moment. Thanks for reading and as always R&R. _**


End file.
